apocalipsis rio
by ghostmacaw1
Summary: los zombies han invadido el mundo y ahora Blu tendra que mantener segura a su familia y se encontrara con viejos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

era una mañana en rio , todas las aves se preparaban para ir a trabajar incluyendo a nuestro héroe Blu.

Blu estaba durmiendo en su cama ,junto con su esposa Perla hasta que algo lo despertó.

-papa,papa,papa levántate- dijo Bia saltando en la cama,despertando a sus padres.

\- que pasa hija?-pregunto Blu.

-recuerda que hoy dijiste que nos llevarias a tu trabajo-dijo Bia.

-oh si lo recuerdo hijita, ve y despierta a tus hermanos-dijo Blu suavemente.

-!siiiii!- exclamo Bia.

-ahora ve a despertarlo- dijo Blu.

-oyes Blu , no crees que tu trabajo es algo muy sangriento?-pregunto Perla.

\- que dices?, no lo es-dijo Blu algo ofendido.

-okay como digas Blu-dijo Perla rodeando los ojos.

-bueno es hora de bañarnos-dijo Blu.

-como digas Blu-dijo Perla levantándose.

-Blu se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el espejo y dijo.

-valla ,que guapo estoy-dijo Blu poniendo cara de galán-

\- hay si que guapo-dijo Perla con algo de sarcasmo.

\- oyes me siento ofendido!- dijo Blu poco ofendido.

-era en broma ,cálmate-dijo Perla abrazándolo.

-okay, me calmare-dijo Blu.

-bueno, por que no nos metemos a ba ar?-dijo Perla algo in sinuosa.

-okay dijo-Blu algo hipnotizado por las palabras de Perla.

-si vamos Perla-dijo Blu super ansioso.

-Blu y Perla entraron al ba o ,Perla abrió la llave de la regadera y empezó a mojarse,con sus alas comenzó

a rodearse y tallarse las plumas de la cintura y las de la espalda con manera provocativa haciendo que

Blu se empieza a embobar demasiado.

-oyes Blu métete ya a la ducha conmigo-dijo Perla insinuandosele a Blu.

-ya voy Perla=dijo Blu.

-Blu se metió a la ducha con perla.

-Blu se metió con Perla. Blu solo se quedo embobado con la figura de Perla.

-oyes Blu ,ayúdame a tallarme mis plumas-dijo Perla muy sensual.

-si lo haré-dijo Blu muy embobado.

-que bueno oír eso Blu.-dijo Perla contenta.

-Blu empezó a ayudar a Perla a tallarse las plumas de la espalda, esto hizo que Perla se exitara un poco

Perla gimió un poco , por la acción de Blu.

-Blu volteo a Perla y comenzó a tallarle las plumas del pecho.

-oooh sii ,Blu sigue asiii=dijo Perla muy excitada.

-que pasa , Perla te gusta esto-dijo Blu empezando a acariciar a Perla de la parte trasera(en otras palabras del trasero).

-si , ah eso me refiero-dijo Perla gimiendo un poco.

-espera a lo que viene-dijo Blu insinuando mucho.

-Blu antes de darle a Perla lo que la mataría de placer, los ni os tocaron la puerta del hiba o,interrumpiendo

a sus padres , en su momento de placer.

\- PAPA, MAMA!, ya sálganse tenemos hambre-gritaron Carla,Bia y Tiago afuera del baño.

-ya vamos-gritaron Blu y Perla.

-Blu y Perla se empezaron a secarse con la toalla.

-Blu se dirigio a su armario y se puso su traje de comandante.

-mientras tanto Perla fue hacia hacia su mueble de donde guardaba sus perfumes y cosas valiosas.

-Blu se hecho perfume y desodorante y se dirigio a su comedor pero antes tomo su arma y la guardo

en su maleta.

-en la cocina, Perla ya estaba preparando el desayuno para sus hijos y esposo.

-NI OS ya vengan a cenar-grito Perla y los ni os bajaron volando.

-ni os que les eh dicho de volar en la casa-dijo Perla algo molesta.

-lo sentimos mami-dijieron los pequeños al unisono.

-okay pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, entendieron-dijo Perla.

-miren quien llego-dijo Blu mostrando su traje de comandante.

-miren que guapo, esta mi papito-dijo Bia y carla.

-si que guapo estas papa-dijo Tiago.

-si ya lo se hijo-dijo Blu insinuando la verdad.

-bueno comamos para llevarlo a conocer mi trabajo-dijo Blu muy entusiasmado ya que nunca les habia mostrado

a sus hijos que hacia en su trabajo.

\- siii!-dijeron los tres hermanos al unisono.

-bueno coman rapido-dijo Blu.

-Blu por favor no los apresures-dijo Perla.

-okay Perla,como digas amor-dijo Perla.

-30 minutos después...(son como 1 hora aquí).

-bueno hora de irnos-dijo Perla.

-si ya es hora-dijo Blu.

-ni os ya se terminaron de arreglar-grito Perla.

-si ya vamos mama-gritaron los ni os.

-los ni os bajaron del segundo piso del nido y entonces la familia salio y subio a una camioneta que

estaba escoltada por dos camiones militares fuertemente armados.

-mira ,papa que grandes carros y armas.-dijo Tiago sorprendido.

-si vayámonos ya-dijo Blu.

-toda la familia subió al carro y partieron al trabajo de Blu.

-Blu estaba feliz, ya que sus hijos estaban contentos ya que siempre quisieron ir a su y trabajo.

-papi, ya llegamos?-pregunto Bia.

espera, pronto llegaremos-dijo Blu.

-okay , gracias papi te quiero mucho-dijo Bia abrazando a Blu.

-yo tambien te quiero hijita-dijo Blu correspondiendo al abrazo de su hija.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES(cuanto camino es..XD).

-Blu y su familia bajaron del auto y fueron escoltados por varios soldados hasta la entrada,donde un soldado

los reviso.

-descanse soldado-dijo Blu con tomo firme.

-a la orden se or-dijo el soldado.

-Blu y su familia entraron al edifico donde Blu trabajaba.

al entrar Carla,Bia y Tiago se quedaron con la voca abierta al ver todo lo habia en el edificion

-bueno familia siganme-dijo Blu y su familia lo siguio, escoltados por varios soldados.

-bueno hagan todas las preguntas que quieran-dijo Blu.

-Carla,Bia y Tiago enseguida levantaron la ala como locos para que su pappa contestaran las preguntas.

-bueno la peque a ni a hermosa de enmedio-dijo Blu refiriendose a Bia.

-bueno papi queria saber cuantos metros cuadrados mide el edificio?-pregunto Bia.

-mide unos 3 kilometros cuadrados-respondio Blu.

Tiago levanto la ala y pregunto.

-papa donde quedan las armas?-pregunto Tiago.

-quedan en el nivel 12.17,25 y 30 -respondia Blu.

-carla levanto la ala y pregunto.

papa, que cosas haces en el edifico y que puesto tienes.

-Carla, yo cuido el edificio,comando tropas de soldados en misiones , hago trabjos de pruebas con armas

y de puesto en rango soy comandante.

-valla-dujieron los tres ni os al unisono.

-si ya lo se hijos , y ahora quien quiere ir a ver las armas?- pregunto Blu.

-yo,yo,yo quiero papi-exclamaron los tres.

-okay,okay solo calmense-dijo Blu.

-siiiii-dijieron los peque os al unisono.  
-bueno vamos al elevador -dijo Blu y la familia entro junto con los soldados siempre vigilando(que trabajadores)

en el elevador...

-Blu estaba revisando unos informes que le dio un soldado al entrar al elevador.

-Blu comenzo a leer el informe que decia.

-el virus se empieza a extender ,la contencion esta funcionando pero tememos que no sea suficiente,

por eso lo necesitamos agente Gunderson queremos que vuelva a los viejos tiempos , su equipo ya ah sido

reunido esperamos su respuesta y que nos ayude denuevo y su amigo Leandro le envia saludos.

Blu recordo y esto hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran como platos al recordar lo que paso(que sera en el cap 3).

Blu le temblaron las manos.

-Blu te pasa algo?-pregunto Perla muy preocupada.

\- que? , no me pasa nada Perla.

-es que vi tu cara y me preocupe.

-descuida , no me pasa nada amor-dijo Blu algo asustado aun.

-okay ,como digas Blu-dijo Perla no convensida aun.

todos salieron del elevador y los ni os se asomaron por la ventana y vieron todos los que estaban en la

entrada del edificio y dijieron.

-valla si que parecen hormigas, verdad hermanas.-dijo Tiago.

-claro que si hermano-dijeron las 2 al unisono.

-cuando Blu iba a hablar se oyó una explosión afuera del edificio, esto hizo que Blu y Perla abrazaran a sus

hijos , los soldados de inmediato se pusieron en forma de defensa y rodearon a la familia.

-descansen -dijo Blu muy asustado.

l-os ni os lloraban por el gran susto de su vida.

-Blu se asomo a la ventana y solo vio aves atacar y morder a otras y esto le trago recuerdos de cuando

estaba con su equipo en la operación.." extinción".

-no,no,no esto esta mal muy mal-dijo Blu y volteo y cargo a Carla y Bia y Perla a Tiago .

-entraron al elevador y los soldados con ellos.

-Blu aplasto en botón que decía.."sub nivel-9.

\- el elevador comenzó a bajar , los soldados se preparaban para luchar contra este nuevo enemigo.

un soldado saco una a metralleta y la cargo con una cajita de munición.

Blu al ver esto dijo soldado deme un arma, es una orden.-dijo Blu.

-como ordene se or-dijo el soldado y le dio a Blu un arma .

-se or sabe como usar un arma?-pregunto un soldado.

-claro que lo se soldado ya eh usado muchas antes-dijo Blu.

\- como que ya as usado un arma?-pregunto Perla .

-son cosas de mi pasado Perla, perdón por no decirte solo no quería recordarlo-dijo Blu algo triste.

-descuida Blu ya paso-dijo Perla subiéndole los ánimos a Blu.

-si ya lo se-dijo Blu.

-!señor!- grito un soldado.

\- que pasa?-pregunto Blu.

-prepárese-dijo otro soldado.

-Blu que pasara -pregunto Perla.

-solo el destino lo sabrá.-dijo Blu y se puso enfrente de Perla y los ni os junto a los soldados.


	2. Chapter 2

los soldados y blu se preparaban para enfrentarse a un enemigo desconocido y dirigirse hacia un bunker y de ahi hacia una ubicación cerca del golfo de México, para prepararse para lo que viene.

" que haremos?"-pregunto Perla.

"matar a los infectados"-dijo Blu.

" como que infectados?"-pregunto Perla.

"si lo que oíste" -dijo Blu.

"dime algo, que son esas cosas?"-pregunto Perla.

"zombies", Perla-dijo Blu seriamente.

"zombies,bromeas verda"-dijo Perla incrédula.

"no estoy bromeando-dijo Blu muy seriamente.

"pero, como llegaron?"-pregunto Perla.

"escaparon"-susurro Blu , pero Perla lo escucho.

" como que escaparon?"-exclamo Perla.

Blu tomo aire y le explico a Perla todo lo que sucedía con la invasión de zombies.

"okay Perla, te diré lo que pasa-dijo Blu muy serio.

"Perla , lo que viste tiene un nombre científico ,el cual es averesusitus, o como le decíamos podridos".

" como que podridos?-pregunto Perla impresionada por las palabras de Blu.

"si lo que oyes, podridos-dijo"- Blu.

" como sabes tanto de ellos?"-pregunto Perla.

"por que yo ya los enfrente"-dijo Blu muy triste al recordar lo que vivio.

" Que?"-dijo Perla muy impresionada.

"si ya los eh enfrentado antes"-dijo Blu serio.

" cuando fue?"-pregunto Perla impresionada.

"hace varios a os ,cuando era joven"-dijo Blu recordando.

" por que no me lo dijiste?"-dijo Perla.

"no podía decírtelo, solo los que estuvimos ahí guardaríamos el secreto hasta nuestra tumba"-dijo Blu.

" como que los que estuvieron?"-pregunto Perla.

"fui con un escuadrón , cuando era todavía soldado"-dijo Blu.

" por aceptaste?-pregunto Perla.

" no lo sabia, nos dijeron que fuéramos ah revisar por que resivieron un correo los superiores-dijo Blu.

" y que mas paso?"-pregunto Perla.

"no te lo diré"-dijo Blu.

"dímelo Blu"-dijo Perla.

"no te lo dire"-dijo Perla levantando la voz.

"NO TE LO DIRE"-grito Blu.

"Blu solo dímelo"-dijo Perla poniendo su ala en el hombro de Blu.

"mataron a mis amigos ,eso querías oír, los mataron sin piedad"-dijo Blu comenzando a llorar.

"perdóname Blu yo no lo sabia"-dijo Perla abrazando a Blu.

"descuida fue mi culpa por no decírtelo"-dijo Blu correspondiendo el abrazo de Perla.

"papi, que vamos a hacer"-pregunto Bia muy inocentemente.

"vamos a matar zombies hijita"-dijo Blu algo contento.

pero el momento de familia duraría poco, ya que se acercaban al sub-nivel 9.

"se or ,casi llegamos , prepárese"-dijo el soldado .

la puerta se abrió y 2 soldados salieron a revisar el lugar para ver si era seguro.

"listo se or"-pregunto el soldado.

"siempre listo "dijo Blu y cargo su arma y salio del elevador.  
su familia salio después y atrás de ellos otros soldados para protegerlos.

"que lugar tan tenebroso mami-dijo Tiago.

"si ya lo se cari o-dijo Perla.

"tengan cuidado, les gusta el ruido"-dijo Blu.

"como digas amor,ni os no hagan ruido-dijo Perla y los ni os asintieron.

"bueno vamos ya ,caminen sin hacer ruido"- susurro Blu.

de repente se oyó gritos y ruidos a unos metros,los soldados tomaros sus armas y rodearon mas a la familia de Blu para que estuvieran segura.

"ten cuidado-dijo un soldado.

el soldado se acerco al lugar de los ruidos y vio que era un radio lleno de sangre, volteo y mostró el radio y detras de el salio un avezombie y Blu le disparo en la cabeza ,matándolo al instante.

"gracias se or"-dijo el soldado con el corazón super alborotado.

"descuida eso pasa la primera vez"-dijo Blu.

de repente se oyeron pasos y gritos hacercandose a la familia y a los soldados.  
Blu cargo a Bia y a Tiago y Perla cargo a Carla y salieron corriendo, los soldados entaban al lado suyo,  
disparando a cualquier podrido que se acercara pero los disparos los alentaban.

"disparen les a la cabeza-grito Blu.

rápidamente los soldados vieron un podrido corriendo hacia ellos y le dispararon a la cabeza haciendo que re muriera al instante.

"ven se los dije"-dijo Blu .

a los minutos de correr y disparar a lo loco, Blu y los soldados llegaron a la puerta del bunke,pero solo cabían 10 al ver esto le dio a Bia y Tiago a un soldado, Perla al ver esto le pregunto a Blu.

" que estas haciendo"?-pregunto Perla.

"hacer que sobrevivan"-dijo Blu.

"pero hay mucho espacio"-dijo Perla.

"solo caben diez personas, yo no hire"-dijo Blu.

"pero Blu"-dijo Perla triste.

"descuida estaré bien"-dijo Blu y le dio un collar que tenia en su al verlo le salio una lagrima al ver que era el recuerdo de su boda.

"descuida estaré bien"-dijo Blu y le limpio la lagrima a Perla con su ala.

"soldado, asegúrese que mi familia llegue sana y salva"-dijo Blu.

"no se preocupe se or eso hare-dijo el soldado y Blu le dio una tarjeta de que salieran del Bunker y fueran al destructor que esta en el Golfo de México.

"cuídense hijos los amo"-dijo Blu y cerro la puerta del elevador.

"también te amamos papi"dijeron los ni os y el elevador descendió al bunker.

Blu se quito su traje de comandante y saco su arma y volteo y miro que venían podridos por el.  
Blu bajo la mirada y recordó toda su vida.  
Blu levanto su arma y empezó a disparar a los podridos el la cabeza matándolos al corrió hacia ellos disparando y tacleandolos ,pero los zombies eran muchos y comenzaron a sujetar a Blu pero Blu tiro el arma y empezó a golpear a los zombies en la cara y en el pecho.

"vamos es todo lo que tienen"-dijo Blu.y de repente sintió un dolor en su que un zombie lo mordió y lo tomo por la cabeza y lo azoto contra un auto estacionado.

Blu mato al podrido y subió al auto y saco dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar , los podridos comenzaron a rodear el auto esto hizo el trabajo a blu mas fácil.  
Blu a disparar a todos los podridos haciendo que sus cerebros volaran por todo el lugar y mancharan las paredes.  
Blu comenzó a disparar a todo podrido hasta que se le acabaron las valas y recargo el arma y comenzó a disparar los podridos seguían viniendo nunca se acababan ,pero a Blu las valas si.  
Blu levanto las dos alas y grito

"coman me cabrones"-dicho eso Blu comenzó a disparar matando a todo que se le acabaron las valas,Blu tiro las armas y saco un machete y comenzó a cortarles las alas a los zombies haciendo que brotaran rios de sangre y cayeran en el piso.

un zombie subió al auto y intento tirar a Blu pero este lo sujeto y comenzo a golpearlo clavandole el machete en el pecho haciendo que brotara mas sangre y salpicara a Blu.

"te gusta maldito, verdad cabrón hijo de puta, maldita escoria-dijo Blu apuntando al podrido con mas fuerza y con las dos alas lo partio en dos,arojo su cadáver fuera del auto.

"vamos malditos hijos de puta quien sigue-dijo Blu y los podridos solo intentaban subir.

un podrido subio al auto Blu lo tomo de la cintura y le hizo la tumba rompe cuellos, haciendo que el zombie perdiera la cabeza y que chorreara por todas partes.  
Blu volteo para arriba y vio un tipo de túnel escalera e intento trepar por ella y lo logro solo que con un invitado no deseado un podrido estaba sujeto de la pata de Blu e intento morderlo solo que Blu trai botas de soldado ,Blu le dio una patada e hizo que se soltara y cayera y muriera.  
Blu subió por la escalera hasta que vio una pequeña compuerta que no pudo abrir,hazi que le disparo y se abrió del otro salio del tunes y vio a alguien que no vei hace muchos años.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola amigos aqui esta el capitulo 3 de mi saga espero que les guste y ya ****corregí varios errores me despido**

**de todos mis amigos escritores ghostmacaw fuera.**

* * *

Blu al salir vio a un muy viejo amigo que no veía desde el comienzo de los podridos.  
Blu solo se quedo con la boca abierta,por que creyó nunca volverlo haber en la vida.

"Leandro hace cuanto que no te veo viejo mata podridos"-dijo Blu muy contento.

"desde hace 7 a os que no te veo,desde que nos separamos"-dijo Leandro recordando lo ocurrido.

"si digo lo mismo, y que hacen aquí?"-pregunto Blu.

"matar podridos,como en los viejos tiempos"-dijo Leandro con nostalgia.

"si amigo,como en los viejos tiempos"-dijo Blu.

"pero, como llegaron aquí?-pregunto Blu.

"recibimos una se al de ayuda, que venia del edificio"-dijo Leandro.

" y todavía estas en el negocio?"-pregunto Blu.

"si,pero ya no es lo mismo sin ti"-dijo Leandro.

"si ya lose"-dijo Blu.

" que as hecho?"-pregunto Leandro.

"enamorarme,casarme,y tener familia"-dijo Blu.

"valla que afortunado"-dijo Leandro sonriendo.

hasta que de repente se oyó que se acercaban los podridos,Leandro le dio un arma a Blu y dijo.

" estas listo?"-pregunto Leandro.

"siempre listo"-dijo Blu.

Blu tomo su arma y la cargo y dijo.

"hora de matar o morir".

Blu y su equipo comenzaron a correr y revisaron el ligar esperando a hayar un podrido para llenarlo de plomo.

"esperen,oí algo"-dijo Blu y se acerco a la fuente del ruido.

de repente un podrido salto encima de Blu,haciendo que Blu lo sujetara y le clavo un cuchillo en el abdomen haciendo que sus tripas y sangre brotaran .  
Blu al ver al zombie con las tripas de afuera sintió un impulso extraño y le arranco la cabeza al zombie con sus propias garras.

"se lo tiene merecido"-dijo Blu manchado de la sangre del podrido.

"solo que no con tanta violencia"-dijo Leandro al recordar lo que paso ya hace 8 a os.

"si tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

"okay,como digas, hora de irnos-dijo Leandro el Blu y los del equipo tomaran las armas.

Blu y su equipo (reunido de nuevo) tomaron las armas y comenzaron a inspeccionar el área, Blu tomo su arma y empezó a apuntar a un lugar donde había movimiento.

"Blu que haces?"-pregunto Leandro.

"silencio vi algo"-dijo Blu y su equipo también apunto al mismo lugar.

Blu se acerco al lugar donde había movimiento,oyó que se movía algo dentro del refrigerador detrás de el y lentamente se acerco , abrió la puerta, y cuando la abrió se gano un buen susto ,del refrigerador salio una hermosa guacamaya de plumas rojas y azules que estaba llorando .

" que te paso?"-pregunto Blu.

"unas aves locas y llenas de sangre y mordidas entraron y comenzaron a morder y devorar a todos, yo me escondí el el refrigerador hasta que tu abriste la puerta"-dijo la guacamaya con la mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

Blu al ver esto se acerco y la chica también ,Blu con la punta de su pluma limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y dijo.

"descuida ahora estas a salvo,yo te cuidare"-dijo Blu al oír esto la guacamaya abrazo a Blu con fuerza perecía que no quería soltarlo.

"gracias por ayudarme"-dijo la guacamaya.

"denada, y como te llamas?"-pregunto Blu.

"me llamo Linda"-dijo la guacamaya.

"Linda ,que bonito nombre como tu"-dijo Blu esto hizo que Linda se sonroje.

"gracias,tu también eres bonito"dijo Linda.

"gracias Linda"-dijo Blu.

Blu tomo su arma y se puso adelante de Linda y avanzo ,Leandro y su equipo hicieron un perímetro alrededor de Linda para protegerla.

Blu escucho ruidos que se dirigía hacia ellos,y vio corriendo podridos hacia ellos, tomo su arma y disparo a la cabeza volando los sesos a los podridos por todos lados.

"corran,corran"-grito Blu.

Leandro y Blu tomaron sus armas y apuntaron al grupo de podridos que se acercaban hacia ellos y dispararon,haciendo que sus tripas se esparcieran por el piso.

"corre,corre"-grito Leandro.

Blu dejo de disparar y siguió a Leandro, llegaron a una puerta que decía sub-nivel 9 , Blu al ver esto tecleo unos números en un teclado que estaba al lado de la puerta, esta se abrió y todos entraron ecepto hizo que Leandro también saliera.

" que están haciendo?"-pregunto Linda.

"nuestro trabajo"-dijeron Blu y Leandro.

"okay solo cuídense-dijo Linda dandole un beso en la mejilla a Blu.

se cerro la puerta y Blu y Leandro vieron una puerta que dirigía a el estacionamiento,Blu y Leandro entraron seguidos por los podridos.

Blu y Leandro dispararon a todos los podridos dándoles en el pecho haciendo brotar sangre y salpico todo el piso.

"corre,corre"-grito Blu.

"yo te sigo amigo"-dijo Leandro y corrió detrás de Blu.

Blu y leandro vieron un puesto de comida con rejas de acero que se cerraban a mano y Leandro le dijo a Blu.

" piensas lo mismo que yo?"-dijo Leandro.

"claro que si"-dijo Blu y corrió mas rápido junto a Leandro.

Blu y Leandro se aventaron y cayeron dentro del puesto dándose un buen golpe, se levantaron y empezaron a poner seguro a la rejas y sacaron sus cartuchos y sus armas y se prepararon.

los podridos rodearon el puesto Blu levanto la escopeta que tenia y disparo a varios podridos en la cara y brotaron los sesos de color verde manchando las paredes y el piso.

Leandro volteo y disparo a los podridos en los bajos(testículos),de ahí comenzó a brotar mucha sangre de color verde y con muchos coágulos.

"como en los viejos tiempos verdad"-dijo Leandro.

"si en eso tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

Blu y Leandro dispararon a todos los podridos volando sus sesos por todo el piso y las paredes.  
Leandro tomo su arma y disparo al techo dandole a varios podridos que estaban arriba en el techo del puesto.

Blu cambio su escopeta por una AK-47 y comenzó a volver a disparar dandole a mas podridos.  
después de varios minutos disparando a diestra y siniestra los podridos ya estaban re muertos y tirados en el piso con cientos de agujeros de balas en el cuerpo y de ahí brotaba sangre verde.

Blu y Leandro levantaron las armas y les dieron un beso(a las armas),luego abrieron las rejas y salieron con mucho cuidado,pero vinieron mas podridos , Blu y Leandro corrieron y vieron autos, y a Blu le vino una idea por la mente.

" piensas lo mismo que yo?"-dijo Blu señalando los autos.

"entiendo"-dijo Leandro.

Blu y Leandro subieron a los autos, y fueron rodeados por los podridos.  
Blu saco una sierra eléctrica y Leandro un maso,los podridos empezaron a trepar los autos y comenzó la masacre de podridos.

" estas listo?"-pregunto Leandro.

"siempre listo"-dijo Blu y encendió la sierra.

los podridos estaban enfrente de Blu y Leandro , Leandro golpeo a varios con el maso haciendo que escupieran sangre y después los golpeo con mucha fuerza esparciendo los sesos en lo autos.  
Blu tomo la sierra y corrió enfrente de tres podridos y los atravesó con la sierra en el pecho,luego con todas sus fuerzas hizo la sierra hacia arriba partiendo a los podridos por la mitad.

Blu y Leandro vieron a mas podridos acercándose y Blu dijo.

"tengo otra mala idea, me sigues?"-pregunto Blu.

"siempre te seguiré amigo"-dijo Leandro.

Blu y Leandro bajaron de los autos y corrieron hacia los podridos,Blu con la sierra les corto la yugular y broto demasiada sangre manchando a Blu.

Leandro por su parte,golpeo a varios podridos en el estomago haciendo que se cayeran y ya que estaban en el piso con su pata les presiono el cráneo hasta aplastarlo.

Blu fue sujetado por varios podridos y estos lograron morderlo, Blu al ver esto se aventó a un parabrisas quitándose a varios podridos de encima y Leandro los mato golpeándolos en el cráneo con el maso, Blu aun tenia un podrido sujetándolo del hombro,Blu lo tomo del cuello y se lo quito y lo azoto contra el piso y lo tomo de la cabeza y con sus garras se la arranco con mucha violencia y maldad,haciendo que Blu se llenara de sangre todas las plumas.  
Leandro al ver esto recordó lo ultimo que paso cuando Blu se puso haci,Leandro se puso al lado se Blu y dijo.

"hora de irnos"-dijo Leandro con algo de miedo por lo que haría Blu.

"si tienes razón,hora de irnos de aquí"-dijo Blu.

Blu y Leandro comenzaron a caminar por el lugar hasta que encontraron la puerta del elevador, Blu tecleo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron y se sentaron el el suelo del le dio un pañuelo a Blu para que se limpiara la sangre que tenia en sus plumas.

"gracias por venir amigo"-dijo Blu.

"denada amigo,no te iba a dejar la diversión a ti solo"-dijo Leandro.

"en eso tienes razón"-dijo Blu.

Blu se levanto y presiono la tecla que decía sub-nivel 9, y el elevador descendió,Blu se sentó y cerro los ojos, y se quedo dormido.

Leandro noto que Blu tenia varias mordidas en el cuerpo,esto lo preocupo mucho por que no sabia si Blu podía tolerar la mordida.

Leandro tomo su arma y dijo.

"descansa amigo,te lo mereces"-dijo Leandro y apunto con su arma a la puerta del elevador por si las dudas.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews me despido bye**


End file.
